Greeting cards are typically displayed in shelves that can be made in different ways. Traditionally, stores have metal frames or “fixtures” onto which opaque molded plastic sections are mounted. Clear plastic shelves may then be coupled to the display modules to provide the rows upon which the greeting cards are to be placed for display to consumers. Many times, the shelves are not only difficult to mount, but are also difficult to remove. Further, the shelves and the metal frames are expensive to manufacture because of the thickness of the materials used in their manufacture.